


Behind Closed Doors

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Love, One Shot, Partners to Lovers, Philinda - Freeform, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: He really cannot believe he's about to say this to her, to her of all people. To May.... but he is.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 24
Kudos: 141





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious disclaimer where I state I don't own Marvels agents of shield. I do own any errors.

He really cannot believe he's about to say this to her, to _her_ of all people. _To_ _May_... but he is. 

"You need to be quiet."  
  
May's eyes flutter open to look down at the man on his knees. "What?"  
  
"You need to be more quiet," Coulson repeats quietly, placing a kiss to her hip bone. "Someone will hear you."  
  
She nods absently, understanding his words and tries her best to follow his instruction but it's so difficult. Especially when your naked from the waist down with your leg hooked over his shoulder as the man you love, kneels before you with his face buried between your thighs.

It's a powerful feeling, having a man on his knees for you.   
  
Coulson chuckles before he returns to the task at hand, pressing his tongue up inside of her before retreating, running it up to her clit where his mouth encloses over it. He moves his right hand from her knee to her centre, fingers gathering wetness before he slides one inside which is soon joined by a second, curling them just so to hit the spot that weakens her knees.  
  
"Oh God... fuck!"  
  
Releasing her clit, he shakes his head as he stops, pressing a kiss to her stomach before standing up. Now face to face with her, he can see she's nearing the edge of completion and with that, she's getting louder with every move of his hand. It lightens his heart that she allows herself to become consumed in the moment, allowing her walls to crumble so she's just Melinda, not the formidable Agent May. He loves to hear her, every whimper and every moan, except for right here right now.  
  
"Melinda..." he says softly, starting to move is hand again when she moves her hips against him seeking out the contact he'd withdrawn temporarily, clearly frustrated at the halt in proceedings.   
  
At the sound of her name, she opens her eyes to meet his.  
  
"Someone's going to hear you," he reminds her quietly as he slows his hand, smirking at the whimper of frustration she lets escape.   
  
"This was... your idea. You dragged me in here."  
  
Here, is actually a mostly unused storage closet in the middle of the base, which holds nothing apart from some hold gym equipment and some spare sweatpants and sweatshirts, all embroidered with the Shield logo. She'd been minding her own business, wandering down the hallway with her head buried in a mission report on the way to the kitchen for tea when he'd yanked her inside, his mouth on hers before the door had even closed behind them.  
  
"Anyway, who cares really... if anyone hears us."  
  
"I don't care," he admits and his hand stops it's movements causing her to frown at him, which he chooses to ignore for the moment. "But is this really how you want them to find out?"  
  
She has to concede that he makes a very valid argument. "Good point," she tells him, leaning in to kiss him, biting his lip when she pulls away. "Don't stop again, Phil-- please?..." she requests, while tilting her hips to press against his hand, wanting him to move but he shakes his head. "I'll be quiet."

"Such irony, you promising to be quiet." 

"Shut up, Phil."   
  
Pulling his hand away from her, Coulson takes her own instead to press it against him. He groans at the pressure and her hands take the hint to move for his belt. Within seconds he's free, his hands grasp her thighs to lift her and then he's pressing his hard length against her.  
  
"Yes... Phil," May practically begs him, totally unashamed as his cock slides through her soaking wet folds. This is a thousands times better than his hand. She should have begged for this sooner and she's not ashamed or above begging, not with him.   
  
Inch by torturous inch, he slowly sinks into her, her choked gasp colliding with his groan as her tight, wet heat surrounds him. He pauses for the briefest of moments before he starts to move and it's not at all like the usual pace they adopt. Instead of the slow steady rhythm that they usually favour while making love, where they drag out every moment of intimacy between them making most of the precious time between missions they have together, the pace now is hard, fast and deep. This isn't making love, it's fucking, in it's truest form.  
  
Through the haze of sensations, he can see that she's trying her best to be as quiet as possible but it's still to much. His hand leaves her hip to cover her mouth. Any other time, he loves to hear her except of course now because they're in a fucking storage closet where any number of their agents could wander by and her noises will definitely give them away. His gaze holds hers, never wavering just like his thrusts, hard and deep. It's brutal but so _fucking good._  
  
That is until they hear footsteps just outside the room they're inside. It's as if his thoughts jinxed them and called forth members of their team.   
  
"Hey Daisy, have you seen Coulson or May?"  
  
Jemma's voice stops the couple in their tracks, all movement grinding to a sudden halt with suppressed groans of frustration as they pant against each other and listen.  
  
"No, I haven't seen Coulson. He's not in his office, I just came from there. Wasn't May with the strike team?"  
  
"She was but Piper said she left. I swear, you blink and she's disappears into thin air."  
  
"Maybe she's gone to grab lunch between training or she's probably with Coulson."  
  
"No," Jemma says, "I saw her about forty minutes ago, she said she was going to the kitchen for tea. She isn't there."  
  
Coulson looks from the door to the woman before him. He drops his hand from her mouth and leans in to kiss her while gently rolling his hips into her. He has to hold back a laugh when he pulls back to look at her, her eyes stare back at him in disbelief and she shakes her head in warning. Her fingers twist into his shirt as she bites her lip.

He's playing with fire and making it so very hard for the normally quiet woman to say quiet.   
  
"Where's Billy? Maybe he can track her down."  
  
Even through the door, even as distracted as they are, Jemma's sigh of exasperation reaches them.

"He tried, they're not wearing them which isn't a surprise. I'll just call her, find out where she is."  
  
Those words once again stop all movement for the couple in the closet, a groan of annoyance nearly escapes Coulson at having to stop once more mid thrust as May stares back at him wide eyed. He's silently wondering what's the problem, because normally when they sneak off to grab a private moment, she leaves her phone behind, just like their lanyards. Except for today where he'd caught her by surprise.   
  
His silent query is answered when ringing can be heard coming from the pile of black denim that's crumpled on the floor.  
  
May's eyes drift shut in exasperation, head falling back into the wall as her phone continuing to ring.  
  
"What the hell?" Daisy mutters curiously.

They don't have to see their faces to know Daisy and Jemma are staring at the closet door their behind.  
  
"Her phones in a supply closet?"  
  
"Either that or she is."  
  
May and Coulson continue to stare at one another, frozen in their embrace when a sudden knock, heavy and hard comes from their left, echoing in the small room.  
  
"May, are you in there?" Jemma's tentative voice sounds through the door.   
  
Coulson reaches out quickly to grab the door handle even before she finishes speaking, not trusting that they won't yank the door open.   
  
"Yes, I'm in here..." she pauses, still out of breath as she stares at the wood separating the compromising position she's in with Phil and the women. "Just don't open the door."  
  
"Uh... is something wrong? Are you okay?" Daisy asks unsure, sounding concerned. "Are you hurt?"   
  
"I'm fine, I spilled tea down my shirt." She narrows her eyes when Phil rolls his at her terribly weak excuse.   
  
"Oh okay,"  
  
"Those tests Fitz were running are done," Jemma says through the door, "and have you seen Coulson?"  
  
"Coulson?" May turns to look at the man holding her up against the wall, who she finds smirking back, watching in obvious amusement as she tries to contain the situation. "No, I haven't seen him since this morning. Try his office."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'll come by the lab when I'm done."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
The couple listened as their agents footsteps start to move away, growing fainter and fainter the further away they get.  
  
"You were enjoying that," May whispers harshly between them.  
  
Trying to contain his laughter, Coulson shakes his head. "Yes, I was until they knocked on the door." Then gently he eases himself out of her.   
  
Her disapproval is quickly apparent when a frown crosses her face and she looks at him as he lowers her down, seeing that he's still hard as he pulls up his boxer briefs and jeans.  
  
Coulson notices the frown on her face and matches it with one of his own. His hand cups her face to make her look at him. "As much as I want to continue, they're waiting for you and looking for me and we can't hide in here forever."

"No." 

His brows furrow. "No what?" 

"No." Her hands are at his waist, working his boxers and jeans back down so his cock springs free. "We don't leave this closet until we finish." 

"Melinda? We can't--"

She kisses him and pulls him closer and she's rewarded when he easily gives in and lifts her. Reaching between them, she takes him in hand and then he's there, back inside of her with one long thrust. 

"Fuck," he mutters against her shoulder. 

"Yes, exactly that Director. Fuck me." 

He pulls back to look at her, eyes connect and he starts to move. It's a punishing pace he sets, driving her into the wall, fucking her hard like she demanded. His mouth covers hers to swallows any sounds that escape either of them and when she comes she bites his shoulder through his shirt, his groan stifled against her hair. His legs feel like jello but he does a bang up job of keeping them upright. Eventually, he lowers her to the ground and stands back to right himself once more, giving her plenty of space to do the same. 

He's about to open his mouth when his phone rings. Daisy's name and picture flashing across the screen. He takes a deep, steadying breath and steps into his Director shoes. "Coulson." 

"So, you _are_ alive. I've been looking for you." 

"Yeah, I uh-- I needed a break from paperwork so I've been checking up on things around the base. I'm heading back to my office as we speak." 

"Okay, cool. I'll meet you there with Simmons, she's been looking for you too."

"Alright, well--"

"Oh, you haven't seen May anywhere have you?" 

If he wasn't still induced in an orgasmic haze, he would have picked up on her coy questioning, but he doesn't. "No, not since this morning. She's probably around somewhere."

"Gotcha bossman." 

He looks down at his phone after she hung up on him. He shakes his head not thinking much of it then looks up at May, watching as she pulls on her jeans before slipping her feet into her boots. Once she's finished, he steps back into her personal space, pressing her back into the wall. His mouth takes hers but this time it's gentle, lazy in its exploration of her mouth, his tongue teasing hers.  
  
Pulling back, his lips hover above hers. "We'll finish this properly later, _I promise_."  
  
May nods but there's an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Maybe we should just tell them, about us I mean. Get it over with."  
  
Her words come as no great surprise to him, they've been doing this for nearly five months and they both know that it's time to tell the others. As much as sneaking around is fun, it would be nice to just be open about their relationship and not have to hide in supply closets to get a moment alone around base. "You're right. We'll talk about that later too."  
  
This time it's May who initiates a kiss before she pulls away to open the door. Stepping out she holds it open for him before turning around only to abruptly stop. Her gaze freezes as she glares daggerd down the corridor.

Daisy offers a casual wave from where she and Jemma are leaning against the wall just down the hall.  
  
Coulson closes the door and follows where Melinda's lethal gaze is directed.  
  
"Hey guys, want to tell us what you're really _doing_ in the supply closet?" Daisy looks fucking delighted while Jemma looks a tad uncomfortable, she had after all just engaged in conversation with them while said couple fucked in the supply closet.  
  
The director and his deputy stare back at the younger agents, both caught slightly off guard. 

May recovers first as she turns a death glare in Coulson's direction, clearly indicating this entire situation is his fault and that it's his responsibility to explain. After all he'd been the one to drag her into the closet in the first place. Quite clearly, they also didn't have to have that talk later, because it seems they were about to have it now.

But that promise he made to finish this later, he sure as hell is going to keep. He has a lot of making up to do. She's way to old to be caught having sex in a closet for heavens sake.   
  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
